The present invention relates generally to the field of computer systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for reporting errors detected within a computer system to a predetermined location.
Computer systems perform a wide variety of roles in business, educational and personal computing. As the functions that computer systems perform become more varied, identifying and correcting errors, malfunctions and other problems becomes a more complicated task. Many times, after a computer system develops a problem or malfunction, a user will contact a technical service center to evaluate and correct the problem. However, it is often difficult for a user to accurately diagnose the problem, especially for a user unfamiliar with computer systems. Consequently, it may be difficult for a user to correctly describe the malfunction or problem to a service technician. This communication breakdown often results in a misdiagnosis of the malfunction delaying the eventual solution or repair of the computer system. Such misdiagnosis consumes valuable resources including the user""s time and the time of the service technician. A user may lose the use of the computer system during this period, often leading to significant frustration and loss of productivity. Also during this time, the service technician is unable to assist other users.
If a problem cannot be resolved through contact with a technical support center, diagnosing problems or malfunctions often requires a technician to physically examine the computer system. This may require either that the computer system or some of its components be physically transported to a technical support center, or that a service technician travel to the location of the computer system for inspection.
Once in possession of the computer system, a service technician may use a number of techniques, specialized tools, or testing equipment to properly diagnose a computer system malfunction. Often, computer systems may incorporate diagnostic programs and hardware that detect certain errors or malfunctions. Once an error is detected, a diagnostic program may generate an error message indicating the type of problem that has been identified. These error messages can be reported in a standardized format, such as the Platform Event Trap model.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a method and system for communicating detected errors to a technical support center.
In accordance with the teachings of the present disclosure, a system and method are provided that substantially reduce the disadvantages and problems associated with previous methods of reporting errors, faults, malfunctions, or other problems within a computer system. In one aspect of the present disclosure, a communication device receives messages regarding errors or faults detected within a computer system, and reports these messages to a preprogrammed reporting address. These messages can then be used in providing remote error or fault diagnosis and technical support.
For example, in one embodiment, a system is disclosed that includes a preprogrammed address of a technical support center associated with the system manufacturer programmed into a communication device. If an error occurs when the system is powered on, the system""s Basic. Input Output System (BIOS) may detect that error and send a selected error message to the communication device that then sends an alert to the preprogrammed address of the technical support center. The technical support center, associated with the preprogrammed address, receives the alert and sends an email to a service technician, who may then contact the user to notify them of the error and suggest a solution.
More specifically, in one embodiment a system is provided for reporting detected errors in a computer system having a network interface card with non-volatile storage. The manufacturer of the computer system may program the non-volatile storage with a selected or designated network address of a technical support center. When an error is detected within the computer system, an error message is generated and sent to the network interface card, which in turn sends the error message to the preprogrammed network address. The technical support center associated with the preprogrammed network address receives the error message and is able to direct technical support assistance to the user in response to the error message. More specifically the network address may be a TCP/IP address.
A method is also provided for the reporting of detected error message that includes maintaining a communication device with one or more preprogrammed reporting addresses. The method further includes receiving the error message from an associated computer system, and transmitting the error message to one or more of the preprogrammed reporting addresses.
The present disclosure provides many important technical advantages. One such advantage is that the method and system sends a detected error or fault message to a technical support center without involvement of the user. Another advantage is the ability to transmit and diagnose errors without having previously booted an operating system, or even the ability to boot the operating system. Since the address to which the error messages are preferably transmitted are preprogrammed, there is no need to boot the operating system to configure the reporting address. Further, the system and method of the present invention can be implemented in computer systems having a variety of hardware and software configurations.